Well, This Is Awkward
by Sedentary Wordsmith
Summary: An accidental wish lands Danny and Sam in each other's bodies, with no apparent way to get back to normal. Complete. Slight DxS.
1. Oops, Did We Say That Out Loud?

As a warning, I would like to say that this fic deals with real life issues. Girly issues. But nothing too bad, just…real life. Note the rating. That said, I don't own Danny Phantom, or the idea really. But give it a shot! It's not really like Freaky Friday.

I decided to do this in multiple short chapters instead of one long chapter like my others so far. Please don't complain about the length. I'm doing my best!

Well, This Is Awkward

Chapter 1

Oops, Did We Say That Out Loud?

Sam capped the thermos with a resounding click, cutting off the faint blue smoke issuing from it. She carefully tucked it away in her backpack before walking over to where Danny lay in a pile of rubble that had been a billboard just a few minutes ago.

Danny took Sam's proffered hand and stood, holding his head while he cracked his neck and carefully flexed his bruised shoulder. "That ecto-missile launcher was a new invention of Skulker's," he grumbled, glaring at the end of the thermos sticking out of Sam's backpack. "Why didn't you call Tucker like I asked you to? He could've disabled Skulker before he did that." He gestured to the wrecked billboard, among the rest of the rubble from the fight.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "For your information, I _did_ call Tucker. He didn't answer. And I think I handled Skulker just fine by myself, but do I even get a 'thank you'?"

"Look, Sam, I didn't mean it that way. But Tucker is better at fighting Skulker than you are," Danny reasoned. "He's too strong for you to handle without Tucker's PDA."

Sam put a hand on her hip, angry at being treated like she had been no help, when in reality, Danny would have been toast if she had not trapped Skulker in the thermos when she had. "Yeah, and you were handling him just fine by yourself. I'm sure the helpless thing was just an act."

"Hey, I was trying to save that kid! It's not _my_ fault Skulker shot me in the back!" Danny defended, beginning to become angry himself. He knew Sam had helped him, but she didn't have to shove it in his face! "If you think you're so great, maybe _you_ should try the superhero thing for once! See how you like being hunted by just about every ghost in the Ghost Zone, not to mention one of your human friends and your own parents!"

"Oh, like being your little sidekick is so much better!" Sam nearly shouted. "We've saved your butt more times than we can count, always end up taking the blame for the damage you cause, endanger our own lives, and never get a single thanks from you!"

"You have no idea what it's like to be me! I have to deal with school, a secret identity, ghost-hunting parents, a friend who hates half-of-me's guts, countless ghosts that are out for my head, and now you!" And she thought _she_ had it hard? Hah!

"At least _you_ have ghost powers to defend yourself with!" Sam shot back. "Tucker and I have to depend on you to keep us safe, but you're always too busy looking after your own hide to remember your best friends!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I wish you knew what it's like to be me!"

"So do I!"

As soon as the words had passed their lips, they both slapped a hand over their mouths, eyes going wide. They had heard that Desiree had escaped Walker's prison again, but they had not yet been able to catch her. Danny's and Sam's eyes darted around nervously, but there was no sign of the wish-granting ghost. They chuckled nervously and smiled sheepishly at each other.

"Sorry about that fight," Danny said softly. "It was stupid, and all my fault."

"No, it was my fault too," Sam insisted. "And it was pretty stupid. Can we forget it ever happened?" Danny nodded eagerly, but stopped short, wincing at the pain in his head. Sam brushed a finger lightly over the gash on Danny's temple. "Looks like he clipped you back there. Come on, I have a first aid kit at my house."

Danny smiled at her as they began walking. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She just smiled back. Neither heard a woman's deep laughter, or saw the swirling green smoke over their beds late that night, as they lay deep in peaceful sleep.

…………

Danny slowly stirred awake, keeping his eyes closed in the hope that he could get a few minutes more sleep before Jazz came in shouting at him that he would be late for school. He snuggled down in the covers, feeling extremely comfortable. He could not remember his bed ever feeling so soft and cozy.

"Honey? Are you up yet? You're going to miss the bus!" someone shouted up to him. He thought it was his mother, but she sounded rather…different.

Danny groaned in annoyance and rolled off the bed, landing on all fours and pulling himself up from there. He shuffled from his room to the bathroom across the hall (though he did not remember the distance being quite so long before), eyes still half shut in sleep.

Until he looked in the mirror above the sink and was greeted by Sam's tired face. He blinked at it a moment. Then he screamed.

…………

Sam squeezed her eyes shut tighter as the alarm clock buzzed annoyingly. She could have sworn she had smashed it last night. Oh well. Maybe if she ignored it for long enough, it would turn off on its own.

"Are you up yet? You're going to miss the bus and I'm not driving you if you make me late!" a feminine voice called up to her. That was odd. It was not her mom. Actually, it sounded more like Jazz Fenton…but what was Jazz doing in her house?

Sam groaned in annoyance, rolling over in bed, only to fall right out of it with a startled yelp. She looked up, taking in her surroundings for the first time. This wasn't her room! This was…Danny's room! She jumped up and ran to a mirror, only to be greeted by Danny's startled face staring back at her. She could not help it. She screamed.

…………

Mrs. Manson poked her head into the bathroom, only startling Danny further. What was Sam's mom doing in his house? "Are you alright, dear?" Danny took a step back and nearly tripped over the bath mat. He looked around with wide eyes. This wasn't his house at all! It was…Sam's! But why was he in Sam's house?

Eyes wide, he slowly looked down at himself, nearly screaming again at what he saw. He had—! He had—! _Curves!_ In all the very wrong, very _feminine_ places.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Mrs. Manson asked again, looking worried.

Danny brought a hand to his face, glancing back at the mirror. It showed a very startled Sam holding a hand to her face. "Umm…yes! Fine. Just fine. I have to…get ready for school now. Yes, school. See you later." He ran back into his room—no, Sam's room, he noticed now—and slammed the door. He froze. Oh no! _School!_ He had to call Sam, quick. And if he was here, then there was only one place she could be.

…………

Jazz rushed into the room at Sam's cry, finding her brother staring at himself wide-eyed in the mirror. "Danny, are you alright?"

She jumped at the voice. "Danny!" she squeaked. She looked down at herself, just then noticing she wasn't wearing a shirt. She cried out again and threw her arms over her chest. But…it wasn't hers. It was Danny's! (Not that she knew from past knowledge. But really, who else's could it be?) Her mind was already piecing together what must have happened.

Sam looked at Jazz with wide eyes, not lowering her arms. "Yes, fine! Just fine! I have to get ready for school now! See ya!" She slammed the door, forcing Jazz out, and sprang towards the phone. It rang right before she could reach it. She picked it up and started to tell whomever it was to call back later, when her own voice interrupted her.

"_Sam!"_

"Danny?"

"_Oh, thank goodness! Please tell me I'm just dreaming."_

"Not unless I'm dreaming too. I guess you're in my body?"

"_Yes! What's going on here?"_

"I'll give you one guess."

"_Desiree."_

"I'm sure she had something to do with it."

"_When I get my hands on her—! I mean, this is just weird."_

"Really. Why don't you sleep in a shirt?"

She could practically feel Danny's blush. _"So what are we supposed to do?"_ he asked, ignoring the question.

"The only thing we can do," she answered. "We go to school."

"_WHAT!" _Danny, in her voice, shrieked. _"I can't go to school like this!"_

"Hey, you think I like it any more?" she snapped. "Just calm down. We'll figure something out later."

There was a pause. _"Tucker will never let us live this down."_ She could tell he was trying not to grin, despite the situation.

She slapped her—Danny's—forehead in exasperation, though she knew it was true. "I'm hanging up now."

"_Wait!"_

"What now?"

"_What am I supposed to wear?"_

End of chapter. Sorry it's so short. (nearly falls over laughing) My, I'm embarrassing myself just writing this. But, like I said, it's real life. What would really happen. Right? And it only gets worse. Er, better. Don't forget to review!


	2. Something Like That

HOLY KABOLEY! That was the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter! The response to that first chapter was completely overwhelming, so much so that I regret I cannot respond to each review individually, as I do not have much time online. Just know that I appreciate each and every review deeply! And, the story is already finished, so I should be able to update frequently. Thanks so much!

To answer a question a couple of you asked…there's not much D/S, since this focuses mostly on just the problem at hand. But there is a little bit in the final chapter. I couldn't resist.

Woohoo! Chapter 2! Ouch, that rhymed.

From now on, I'm going to refer to Sam and Danny as themselves, not by the body they are in. Except for when somebody is talking to them and doesn't know it's not them.

Check the rating, kiddos. For real life girly issues. But nothing too bad, really!

Well, This Is Awkward

Chapter 2

Something Like That

Danny and Sam ran into school, skidding to a halt in front of each other at their lockers. Sam could not help but breathe a sigh of relief as she saw what Danny had dressed her body in—a simple (baggy) pair of blue jeans and a plain black shirt that actually reached his (her) waist. At least it wasn't pink.

"Please tell me you're wearing a bra."

Danny's eyebrows shot up at her greeting. "Hello to you, too. Yes, I am, even though it's really weird. Apparently you were wearing one last night. And when I say really weird, I mean really, really, really weird. And wrong. So wrong." He tugged at one of the straps under his shirt. "And what are _you_ wearing?"

Sam had managed to find what must have been his only pair of black jeans, and matched it with a tight black shirt and huge black boots that were probably his dad's. "Hey, at least I didn't put you in eyeliner. I'm still a Goth, you know."

Danny crossed his arms over his chest but quickly lowered them again at the feeling. "No one in my family even has eyeliner."

"Whatever. We need to find some way to get us back to normal." At that moment, Tucker came walking up to them.

"Hey guys—whoa, what's with the wardrobe change?" he asked, surprised at the sight of a Gothic Danny. And he could not remember ever seeing Sam in a pair of jeans.

"Tucker, thank goodness! Maybe you can help us!"

Tucker grinned, tapping some buttons on his PDA. "Done and done. The reverend can be here in twenty-five minutes. Where do you want the ceremony?"

Danny and Sam blushed brightly and took an involuntary step away from each other. "Not like that!" Sam growled. "Danny and I are stuck in each other's bodies, and we think it has something to do with Desiree."

Tucker merely blinked at them a long moment before he started laughing hysterically, bent over with his arm around his stomach. "Oh man, you guys almost had me there for a second."

The other two were not laughing. "This is serious, Tucker." Danny joined Sam in glaring.

Tucker slowly straightened, an amused expression still on his face. "Alright, prove it."

Sam crossed her borrowed arms. "Danny is completely clueless and Paulina is a shallow witch."

Tucker's eyes widened. "Sam??"

"Why am I clueless, again?"

Sam waved Danny's question off. "Anyway, we need to get back to normal before something happens."

"Something like what?" Tucker asked. Just then, the bell rang and Sam smacked herself in the forehead.

"Something like that. Oh man! We have an English test today! Danny is going to fail me!"

"Hey!"

"Calm down!" Tucker said. "No big deal, just sign your real name on it." Sam visibly relaxed at the obvious solution, though Danny looked dejected. He had been hoping Sam could bring up his average with the _A_ she was sure to get.

…………

At lunch, Danny was dragged away from the hot meal line to the salad section with a "You are NOT going to put meat in MY body." He munched his salad dejectedly and watched as Tucker alternated between clicking furiously on his PDA and shoving meat into his mouth.

"You've been on that thing all period, Tuck," Sam said, also eating a salad. She refused to eat "cooked carcass" whether she was in her body or not. "Have you found a way to get us back yet?"

"Huh?" He looked up as though seeing them for the first time. "Oh, right. Actually, I've been playing _Invasion_ all lunch." He showed them the screen where there was a cannon blasting lines of little aliens.

Danny snatched the PDA, glaring at him. "We have a bigger problem here than beating your own high score, Tuck."

Tucker shrugged, taking another PDA from his backpack. "I don't see what you two are so worked up about. I'm sure you'll be back to normal tomorrow morning. Besides, this could be a great learning experience. I mean, what's it like being a girl, Danny?"

Danny blushed a bit and said, a bit louder than necessary, "I am not a girl!" which earned him strange looks from a few people in the cafeteria.

"Jeeze, Danny, could you keep it down?" Sam hissed. "People are gonna think I'm some weirdo or something!"

"Since when do you care what people think about you?" Danny retorted.

"Since you took over my body and started proclaiming it to the world!" Sam hissed back. "And would you mind at least putting on some lipstick? I look terrible."

"Yes, I would mind, actually. I didn't complain about having to wear girl's clothes, or even wearing your bra, but I draw the line at makeup!"

Tucker choked. "Dude, you're wearing a bra?" He actually fell backwards laughing.

Sam stood up and glared down at him before stomping off. "Wait! Where are you going?" Danny called.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Danny jumped up and ran after her, blocking the door to the girl's bathroom. "You can't go in there! People are gonna think I'm some kinda perv!"

Sam paused, cursing in her head. He was right. She looked at the door next to the girls', with a sign of a little blue man on it. "There's no way I'm going in there."

"You have to," Danny replied, trying desperately to keep back the furious blush. "Just…try not to look."

Sam hesitated a long while before going in. "Well…This is awkward."

…………

After school, the three teens went to Danny's house, discussing how to get back to normal before something should happen. It did not help matters that Tucker still found the entire situation hilarious. He had even taken a few pictures of his peeved friends, just for future reference, though Sam pointed out that it would not matter, as they just looked as normal as ever.

Danny paced around his room while Tucker lay on his bed, absorbed in his PDA, and Sam spun around in the computer chair. She said it helped her to concentrate, though it was making Danny's body a bit motion sick.

The three teens were interrupted in their thinking by a gasp from Sam. The two boys (though one happened to be in a girl's body at the moment) turned to look at her in time to see her breath in a mist before her, and she shivered.

Danny nearly shrieked in horror. "My ghost sense!"

Sam was also close to panicking, though she didn't show it. "What do I do? What do I do?" Alright, so she showed it a little bit.

"There's only one thing you can do," Danny said grimly, though a bit of fear laced his words. "You have to go ghost and fight!"

"WHAT!" Sam shrieked, and a bit of her mind was surprised that Danny's voice could go that high. "I can't fight a ghost! I've never had the training—the experience! Don't you remember what you were like when you first got your powers?"

"We don't have any choice!" Danny reasoned. "I can't go ghost, and really you still have all my powers—I hope. You just have to figure out how to use them."

"Are you sure you can't go ghost?" Sam asked. She was not usually one to fear anything, even a good ghost fight, but this was a special occasion. _She_ had to be the hero this time. She thought she deserved a little panic.

"Of course I—" Danny paused. "Actually, no, I'm not." He closed his purple eyes and concentrated hard. After a moment when nothing happened, he opened them again. "No, my ghost powers are in my body, not my mind. Just concentrate, Sam. You can do it."

Sam closed her blue eyes and thought hard about becoming Danny Phantom. She felt a ring of energy form around her and her clothes changing. She gasped at the coldness that washed over her, clenching her eyes shut as the rings passed over her head and feet. When she opened her eyes they were bright green and she was floating a foot off the floor.

"You did it, Sam!" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam looked down at the black and white HAZMAT suit she was now wearing, a small victorious laugh breaking past her lips. "I did!" Her face fell back into panic as Danny's borrowed ghost sense went off again. "What if it's Vlad or Skulker or somebody? I don't stand a chance!"

"Easy!" Danny reassured. "It may just be—"

"BEWARE!"

"—him!"

Sam's usual confident smirk returned. "Piece of cake. Be right back." She floated over to the wall, which she promptly proceeded to crash into. She chuckled nervously. "Uh, right." She became intangible and flew out.

"She still doesn't stand a chance, does she?" Tucker stated. Danny just grabbed the thermos on his desk and ran out of the room, Tucker quickly following.

The two emerged outside to see the fight not really going in Sam's favor, though she still appeared uninjured. The Box Ghost seemed to sense something was amiss (seeing as he had not already been sucked into the thermos five minutes ago) and had taken the offensive. Boxes of all sizes were continually forming above his head, which he then proceeded to throw at Sam.

She was dodging them as best she could, while mumbling at him to hold still long enough to work up a ghost ray and shoot him.

The Box Ghost threw a particularly large and heavy box at her, and before she could dodge, it had made contact and sent her flying backwards. The other ghost swooped in and landed a couple good punches while she was dazed.

Danny, down on the ground, winced in sympathy. "Man, I don't know whether to go help her, or keep her body out of the fight." Sam was thrown past them, hitting the street hard and changing back into Danny Fenton. "Definitely help her." He glared up at the Box Ghost, who was looking quite pleased with himself. "Hey! You leave her alone!" His eyes widened at the slip-up. "Him! I meant to say him!"

The Box Ghost let is pass without question, raising his arms above his head and wriggling his fingers. "Beware! For I am the Box Ghost! Your pitiful threats do not frighten me, for I am the Box Ghost!"

"Pitiful, huh?" Danny smirked and produced the Fenton Thermos, which he had not used yet in fear of capturing Sam in it. "Well, pity THIS!" A beam of blue light shot out.

"BEWAAAARE!" the Box Ghost wailed as he was sucked inside.

Danny smirked triumphantly, until he remembered something. "Sam!" Tucker was already at her side, helping her stand up. "Sam, are you alright?"

She just gave him a strange look. "Danny, you have a newfound respect from me. It really is harder than it looks." Danny just smiled at her and led her back inside.

End of chapter. Sorry again about the length. But better short chapters than one long one, right? And sorry everyone, especially Sam, is really OOC, but I figured you would be too if you were trapped in somebody else's body and had to fight ghosts. Don't forget to review!


	3. What Else Can Go Wrong?

Thanks for all the great reviews! They all make me so happy. (Phantom of a Rose…you hit it right on the head. I just couldn't resist! Oh, and thanks for adding me to your C2! I'm honored!) And a HUGE thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorites and C2s!

And as for the comments on the bra thing…I know. Just remember the episode "Splitting Images" where Tucker said, "Did you see Danny in that bra? Puce is not your color, man." So HAH! (:

I thought this story needed a bit more interaction with other people, so this has some nice family bonding in it. (cackles evilly) Also, real life girly stuff returns full force in this chapter. I apologize in advance. I don't know what possessed me to write it. heh heh.

Well, This Is Awkward

Chapter 3

What Else Can Go Wrong?

At the end of the day, the only "plan" they could think of was for Danny to go back to Sam's house, and Sam to stay at Danny's house, and both pretend everything was normal, and hope that it would be in the morning when they woke up.

The two teens eagerly sprang up as soon as they awoke the following day, rushing to a mirror and groaning when they realized they were still stuck. They trudged into school, the looks on their faces telling Tucker everything. "Didn't work, huh?" They both shook their heads in frustration. One day in their best friend's body had been enough; when would it end?

"Well, our only hope now of getting back into our own bodies is to find Desiree," Danny said, trying not to pull on the bra under his shirt. Honestly, it was so constricting and uncomfortable, he would never understand why girls wore them.

"But what if we have to fight her?" Sam asked, noticing Danny's discomfort with a bit of sadistic glee. It was not fair that guys didn't have to wear any such thing. "You know I can't fight her like this, and neither can you."

"Well then, we'll just have to hope it doesn't come to that," Tucker stated simply, blissfully unaware of his friends' inner thoughts about evil underwear. "Besides, we've been in worse situations and come out on top. Why should this be any different? And what else can possible go wrong?"

"Please don't say that," Sam groaned. Things always had a way of getting worse, and tended to show it whenever somebody uttered those words. She noticed that Danny was wincing. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, nothing," Danny replied. "It's just that my—your—back is kinda achey, right here." He rubbed a hand over his lower back. "Yesterday too, though I just figured it was the stress of being in your body. I'm sure it's nothing, though."

Sam nodded in agreement. She constantly had little aches and pains—just one of the effects of growing up. "Come one, we're gonna be late for class."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind showering? I'm starting to smell."

Sam fought down the irritating blush of embarrassment. "Danny, I'm trying to avoid even going to the bathroom. What makes you think I'm going to take a shower while I'm still in your body?"

Danny shrugged. "I took one in yours."

Sam stared after him agape as he walked away. "What! Danny, you're just kidding, right? Right?? Danny!"

"Come on, Sam, we're gonna be late for class!"

Sam resisted the urge to bang her head repeatedly on the nearest locker. 'When this is all over, we're never going to be able to look at each other the same way again.'

…………

The trio converged on Sam's house that day after school, planning out their next course of action. So far all they had was to check all the wishing wells and such for any ghostly activity, and if that failed, to walk around town with the Fenton Ghost Finder and hope to bump into Desiree.

Danny was in the bathroom as Sam spun around in her own chair and Tucker raided her video game collection, searching for any new additions that were not yet out on the market. Sam, deep in thought, ignored him as he rifled through her stuff. Surely there was some better way to find that cursed wish-granting ghost than just stumbling onto her. Perhaps Sam could cover more ground flying and relying on her ghost sense instead of the Ghost Finder. Though for all they knew, Desiree could already be back in the Ghost Zone…

Her train of thought was interrupted as Danny came back into the room, looking worried. "Uh, Sam? Could I speak to you?" He cast a glance at Tucker, who was too busy drooling over his newest find to notice them. "Privately?" He led her out into the hall and closed the bedroom door, looking rather uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Sam asked, trying not to let her thoughts get ahead of her. She prayed it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Well, I'm uh—you're uh—kinda," he paused, running a hand through his long black hair. "…bleeding."

Dear heavens, no! "Where?" she asked slowly, dreading the answer. She could feel her deepest blush yet all week building up.

Danny cast a nervous glance at the closed door, then leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Sam felt the blush break across her face and turned away to hide it, looking everywhere but at Danny. "Ah yes—that. It's perfectly normal, really. Don't worry about it." She led him back into the bathroom and began digging under the sink for something. She produced a plastic-wrapped object, long and thin, and handed it to him.

He looked blankly at it. "What do I do with it?"

Sam felt her face grow even hotter, though she did not know how that was possible. On second thought, she snatched the object back and threw it under the sink again, fishing around for something else. This time she handed him a plastic-wrapped object that was flat and nearly square. "There. I'll let you figure that one out yourself." She hurried out and closed the door behind her, sliding down the wall. She was ready to die from mortification, and cursed Tucker darkly in her head.

Oh yes, what else could _possibly_ go wrong?

…………

The trio stood next to the most popular wishing fountain in Amity Park, glancing around for any sign of Desiree. The Ghost Finder was silent, besides beeping at Sam, and her ghost sense had not gone off.

She caught Danny's hands as he massaged his thighs in pain. "No, don't rub. It'll only make it worse, trust me."

"But it hurts," Danny told her in a despairing tone. She could not help but feel sorry for him, going through what no guy ever had. Of course, not many people were half ghost, either, but that was completely different.

"What's going on, guys?" Tucker asked in confusion.

Danny and Sam shared a quick glance. "Nothing," they answered together.

"We should probably keep moving," Danny suggested, easily changing the subject. "We're not going to find Desiree by standing around."

The rest of the day passed in much the same way, with no sign of Desiree, though they did nearly run into a few other small ghosts that they chose to hide from rather than fight. As evening drew on, Danny and Sam were no closer to getting back into their rightful bodies and were forced to part ways again.

Danny arrived back at the Manson Mansion just in time for dinner, taking his place across the wide table from Sam's parents. He eyed the meat longingly, but reluctantly accepted the soy melt sandwich set before him. Sam had threatened him about eating anything she wouldn't, telling him she would find out about it.

"So, how was your day, Darling?"

After a moment of silence, Danny realized Mrs. Manson had been addressing him. He smiled politely and replied, "Just fine." Mrs. Manson just gave him a strange look, and he realized his mistake. To them, he was still their Goth daughter Sam. He covered the smile by shoving a large bite of sandwich into his mouth, wondering how Sam survived on this stuff.

Mrs. Manson shrugged off the rare occurrence of the smile, deciding Sam must have just had a very nice day, and changed the subject. "So, Sammykins, I bought you something today."

Danny felt terror wash over him at those words. He didn't have to be a Manson to know that anything coming from that woman had to be pink and frilly. And Danny just wasn't in to pink and frilly.

Mrs. Manson snapped her fingers and a maid came out bearing a very puffy, very pink and frilly dress.

And Danny especially wasn't in to dresses. He knew Mrs. Manson would beg him to at least try it on, so he decided to do a very Sam-like thing, and fight it all the way.

Mrs. Manson saw the determined look on her daughter's (as far as she knew) face, and knew she would never get anywhere by playing fair. "Tell you what, Sammy, you at least try it on, and I'll revoke the restraining order on Danny Fenton."

Danny's eyes widened. "What restraining order?" he nearly shouted. A remote part of his mind, though, was laughing hysterically at the irony. He wondered what Mrs. Manson would do if she knew that Danny Fenton was actually _in_ her daughter's body.

"Why, the one I was just considering having put on him," Mrs. Manson replied, still in that same sugary sweet tone. "He isn't a very good influence on you, you know."

Danny glared and stood up, snatching the dress from the maid. He decided that Sam's mom was very, very evil.

Unknown to him, Sam was going through much the same situation, only she wasn't being forced to wear a dress.

Sam sat eating her salad in silence, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from the three Fentons. Finally Jazz asked, "Are you sure you're alright, Danny? You've never been one to turn down a good pork chop."

She held the plate of meat up for Sam, who tried not to make her disdain _too_ obvious. "I guess Sam has just been wearing off on me lately," she replied in what she hoped was not too much of a lie. "And besides, a salad is so much more healthy for you. You know if you don't cook pork thoroughly enough, you could get trichinosis."

"No need to worry about that!" Jack declared.

"We invented a way to cook meat faster and safer than on a stove," Maddie explained proudly.

So she hadn't been hallucinating when she thought she saw a green glow around the pork. Sam grimaced. She didn't think even Tucker would eat this meat. "You know what…I'm fine with my salad, thanks."

"Suit yourself, sweetie," Maddie shrugged as Jack speared another pork chop and moved it onto his plate.

Sam just sighed and continued eating her salad. A few minutes later she excused herself and headed up to Danny's room to finish her homework. Whether she was in Danny's body or not, Sam Manson still had homework to keep up.

She found her mind drifting off, though, only a few minutes later, slowly forgetting her homework as she thought about the last few days. With a snap, she forced herself to concentrate on the textbook in front of her. She wondered if Danny was doing his own homework…how he was getting along with her parents…if he was taking advantage of her home theatre and bowling alley…

Sam smacked her forehead, forcing herself to read the textbook before her. She rested her chin on her hand and merely stared through it. Jeeze, why was it so hard to concentrate? 'Danny must have ADD or something…'

"Hey Danny, I—"

The voice startled Sam and she gave a loud yelp, spinning around and consequently falling off Danny's chair.

"Jeeze, Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked, eyebrows raised in concern. "I'm never able to sneak up on you like that."

"Ah, yeah, it's…nothing. I'm alright." Danny and she had already agreed not to tell anybody else about their little mix up, even Jazz. Tucker had been bad enough. "What's up, Jazz?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject. She put a hand on the seat of the chair to pull herself back up, but suddenly felt her arm go intangible. Her weight having been on that arm, she gave another yelp as it went through and her face was slammed into the seat. So that was what it felt like…

Jazz looked as though she were torn between laughter and concern. "Losing control of your powers? That hasn't happened in a while. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Jazz, I said I'm fine like a hundred times already, jeeze." Sam pulled her arm out of the chair and managed to sit in it without further difficulty.

"Is it…girl trouble?" Jazz asked softly, as though conveying an important secret.

Sam felt a blush automatically creep onto her face before the full impact of Jazz's words sank in. This could get interesting…

"Is it about Sam?"

Oh yes…very interesting, indeed. Sam could barely restrain from laughing evilly.

Jazz only took "her brother's" blush as encouragement that she was right. "I'm not blind, you know. I've seen the way you look at her sometimes. And even if you don't acknowledge it, I know that you—"

Just then, the doorbell rang and Sam slumped back in her seat from where she had leaning forward in anticipation of what Jazz had been about to say. She cursed whoever was at the door and got up to look out the window. "Dan—Sam! Yes, Sam. It's Sam!" She smiled innocently at Jazz, who just looked at her strangely.

"Alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then," the older girl smiled.

"We're not lovebirds!" Sam shouted. Jazz just gave her a look that said differently and the younger girl nearly screamed in frustration, stomping past her to go answer the door.

Danny looked a bit frazzled, his hair mussed and a muted grimly horrified expression on his face.

"Oh no," Sam realized. "What did she make you do?"

"I don't wish to ever speak of it," Danny said calmly, though his eye twitched a bit.

The two went up to Danny's room and spent the rest of the evening just talking and playing video games until night fell. Danny was leaning on the windowsill staring at the emerging stars while Sam hung upside down over the edge of his bed, thumbing through an old photo album of his.

"Hey, Sam, let's go look at the stars," Danny suddenly proposed.

Sam dropped the photo album, looking at him in panic. "What do you mean…like, fly?"

Danny laughed. "No, I don't really feel like getting dropped on your head tonight," he said. "I meant let's go out on the roof."

"Oh…" Sam sighed in relief. Needless to say, she was still not quite confident in her ability to control Danny Phantom. "Alright."

A few minutes later they were outside, lying on the roof and staring up at the stars in silence. Sam reflected that Danny had always loved the stars…She attributed it to his lifelong desire to be an astronaut, though she also felt an attraction to the celestial bodies of the night sky.

Danny frowned thoughtfully and sat up, looking down at Sam. "Hey Sam, I was just thinking…"

"Amazing!" Sam declared, smirking at him.

He smiled back, though it quickly disappeared again. "I was thinking that, if we're stuck like this forever—"

"Don't say that," Sam cut him off. She was not overly fond of the idea of spending the rest of her life in somebody else's body. "We'll find some way to fix this soon."

"Yeah, but I was just saying, what if…" Danny trailed off, a light blush coloring his face. "Well, it would be really awkward to get married, you know? 'Cause I would have to marry a guy, and that would be just weird."

Sam snorted loudly, quickly sitting up so she wouldn't choke. "What would make you think about such a thing?"

"I dunno," Danny muttered, his blush darkening. "But think about it. You would have to marry a girl. And then if we ever did find a way to get back to normal, well…that would just be even weirder."

"So, what are you getting at?" Sam smiled in amusement.

"Well, I was thinking," Danny started slowly, "that the only sensible solution would be to marry each other."

Sam choked again, coughing harshly as she swallowed the wrong way from surprise. She certainly had not been expecting _that_ one.

"Think about it," he defended. "It will still be us, even if we're in each other's bodies, so it won't be like you marrying a girl or me marrying a guy. Plus, if we do ever get back to normal, it'll still be us!"

Well…he did have a point. But still…she smiled slyly. "Are you proposing to me?"

To her surprise, he grinned back. "I guess so. Will you, Sam Manson, marry me if we haven't returned to normal by the time we're old enough, to avoid utter awkwardness?"

Her smiled only increased. "Daniel Fenton, I accept your proposal of complete weirdness prevention." He grinned widely at her, and the next moment found them slowly moving toward each other. Their eyes dropped and their breath quickened in expectation until their lips were only an inch apart. Then something snapped and both their eyes widened, quickly jerking back from each other and looking away.

Sam chuckled slowly. "That was weird."

Danny giggled. "Almost like kissing a mirror." He looked at her and fell onto his back, laughing. "On second thought, maybe we'll just never marry, eh?" Sam nodded in agreement.

End of chapter. Well…it is named "Well, This is Awkward" for a reason, you know! (runs away)


	4. They Never Learn

And here we come to the final chapter. Hey, you don't have to cheer!

Well, This Is Awkward

Chapter 4

They Never Learn

The next day in school, Tucker noticed an immediate change in his two best friends. They seemed less concerned with getting themselves back to normal, and more concerned with sending each other secretive glances and laughing.

This continued until after gym, when Danny remarked, "Hey, Goths really don't sweat!"

Sam smirked and replied, "Welcome to the wonderful world of being fit. Your pudgy body on the other hand…" She poked her stomach for effect.

Tucker expected Danny to at least _pretend_ to be offended, but the two friends only set off laughing again. "Okay already! What's going on here?"

The two cast another aggravatingly secretive glance at each other and grinned broadly at him. "Nothing," Danny replied, throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Wait a minute…" Tucker grinned evilly. This was his chance to get back at them for being so annoying all day. "Did Danny finally propose to you, Sam?"

To his surprise, again, Sam just laughed it off. "Don't be ridiculous, Tucker."

"Yeah, you should know that we're never going to marry anyone," Danny stated, throwing his other arm around Tucker.

The techno geek groaned in exasperation. "Seriously, guys, what's going on with you two?"

Danny and Sam just looked at each other and smiled again. "We finally just realized we're happy to be alive," Danny told him.

"No matter what state we're in," Sam added.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Speaking of being alive, there certainly haven't been many ghost attacks lately."

"You know, he's right," Danny realized. "We usually have at least one every couple of—"

That moment, Sam's ghost sense suddenly went off.

"…days."

The two glared at Tucker.

"What! I didn't do anything!"

Sam turned to Danny. "I'm having a sacrificing ritual tonight at my house."

"I'll bring the cauldron."

"Seven o'clock good?"

"I'll be there."

"Oh, come on, guys!" Tucker whined. "I didn't do it!"

"I say we go back to calling him Bad Luck Tuck," Sam continued, ignoring him.

"I agree," Danny nodded. "But maybe the ghost is just passing by. Maybe we can hide from it."

At that moment there was a loud explosion, followed by students screaming and running for cover.

"…or not."

Sam ran behind the bleachers and emerged a few seconds later in ghost form. "Just pray it's the Box Ghost, guys."

"With explosives?" Tucker quirked an eyebrow.

Sam shot him a glare, but they had only to wait a moment more for their ghostly intruder to show himself.

"Skulker!" all three shouted once the smoke cleared a bit and the ghost flew towards them.

"Ah, if it isn't the ghost child and his little friends," the hulking ghost smirked.

"Didn't I just put you back in the Ghost Zone like, two days ago?" Danny glared, stepping forward. "Oh well, your loss. I'm going—!"

Sam coughed loudly, which actually sounded more like "Danny!" and shook her head.

He looked down at himself then grinned nervously at Skulker. "—to take cover behind the real ghost kid, who isn't actually me." If Skulker found out about their little mishap, soon the whole Ghost Zone would know, and he would never hear the end of it.

Sam rolled her eyes at him and charged up a ghost ray, firing it at Skulker. He easily dodged, though, and laughed at the attempt. "A bit out of practice today? No matter, it will only be quicker and less painful to destroy you, whelp." A large missile launcher emerged from the shoulder of his armor, aimed directly at Sam.

Just before he could fire, though, Skulker was jerked backwards, causing the missile to go wildly off course. Tucker shouted in victory, brandishing his PDA like a weapon.

"Ah, the technological one," Skulker muttered to himself. "No matter." Before they could react, a net shot out at Tucker, throwing him back against a wall and shocking him. With a startled cry of pain, he slid down the wall and fell to the side.

"Tucker!" the remaining two friends shouted at once. They turned their angry gazes onto the attacking ghost.

"You picked the wrong friends to mess with," Sam uttered darkly.

"Prepare for a one-way ticket to the Ghost Zone!" Danny yelled. His eyes widened as Skulker's fist came flying into his face, sending him careening back into the same wall Tucker had hit just a second earlier. With a cry, Sam followed hardly a moment later.

"Tucker?" she asked.

"Out cold," Danny answered, quickly checking over their friend.

"I can't do this alone," Sam said, a bit panicked.

"And I can't do this without my ghost powers!" Danny replied.

They suddenly smirked at each other. "Partners!" The two turned again to glare at Skulker.

Sam grabbed Danny's hand and shot forward. Danny latched onto whatever part of Skulker he could, and all three flew up and through the roof. Sam gripped the opposite side of the hunter, and the two threw him down onto the ground as hard as they could. They grinned in satisfaction as he landed with a loud crash.

Danny yelped as a blind shot from below came dangerously close to hitting him, almost causing him to let go of Sam. "Okay, you can put me down now."

"But—but I can't do this alone," Sam replied.

"I won't leave you. I just think we're both better off without you having to worry about dropping me," Danny said. "Besides, yes you can take him. You've done it before."

Sam smiled nervously as she set him down. "Thanks." She copied one of the fighting stances she had seen him use many times as Skulker recovered and flew forward. She quickly worked up a ghost ray and fired before he could react.

Skulker growled in annoyance as he was thrown back again, quickly jumping up and firing his own ray at her. Danny sprang forward and crashed into Sam, knocking her out of the way.

"Why do you fight, child?" Skulker taunted. "Defeat is inevitable!"

"For you, maybe!" Sam shot back, dodging his next attack.

"I _will_ have your head in my trophy case, whelp!" Skulker growled. "You cannot evade me!"

"Right, because you've beat me _so_ many other times," Sam replied, sounding almost bored. She smiled to herself. She really was getting better at this whole witty banter thing. There was just something about being able to fly and shoot rays out of one's hands that boosted one's confidence. She shot forward and raised her fist to strike, but it was caught by Skulker. _Whoops._

He lifted her by her arm then slammed her hard back into the ground, placing a heavy boot on her stomach to keep her down. Sam's vision swam for a second and she could have sworn she heard the pavement crack beneath her. She clearly saw the large gun aimed at her, though, and gasped.

"It's over, child!" Skulker smirked in triumph. "Prepare to say goodbye!"

"Hey!" Danny shouted, and the ghost turned in surprise to receive a face full of rock. Danny jumped up and kicked him in the chest as hard as he could, knocking him off Sam.

She quickly sprang to her feet and put her hands together to form a ghost ray. "Goodbye!" As she held him down with the ray, Danny produced the Fenton Thermos from somewhere and proceeded to suck him into it.

"Nooo! This is not the end, ghost child!" Skulker cried as he disappeared inside the thermos with a wisp of smoke.

Danny capped the lid on and smiled at Sam. She changed back into human form and smiled back. "Glad that's over. Though I would have liked it better without the pain." She rubbed her aching back.

"Sam! You did wonderful!" Danny told her, taking her hands in his.

Sam blushed but didn't remove her hands. "Thanks. You didn't do so bad yourself."

"I realized that you're a bigger help than I give you credit for," Danny said softly. "And I would have been dead a hundred times over by now without you and Tucker."

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Tucker!"

Danny did not let go of her hand as she turned to go back inside, forcing her to look back at him. "Tucker will be fine. I just wanted to tell you, and, well, this is probably bad timing, but I wanted to tell you that I love you. And I wish we were back in our own bodies so we could be together."

Sam felt her heart melt at the words she had waited so long to hear. "Oh, Danny, I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him and they hugged, though a moment later there was an electrical shock between them and they both fell backwards.

They sat on the ground a moment, a bit stunned from the shock, and glanced back at each other. Their mouths fell agape and their eyes widened as they stared at each other—the actual each other, not each other in their own body.

Sam looked down at herself, feeling all over as though in disbelief. "I'm me again! I'm SAM!"

Danny did the same, laughing in glee. "I'm Danny again!" He winced and held a hand to his back. "And Danny hurts."

"But…why did we change back now?" Sam suddenly realized.

There was a swirl of green smoke as Desiree suddenly materialized before them. "You!" Danny growled, springing up and changing into ghost form.

"Wait!" Desiree cried, raising her hands to stop him. "Do you not wish to know why you were switched?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, also standing. "It was because we wished it."

"That is not the only reason, child," Desiree said. "I did it to teach you two a lesson." Danny raised his eyebrows skeptically, but let her continue. "You, ghost child, did not appreciate your friend for what she is worth. And you, girl, could not see how much you need him. And neither of you could admit your true feelings for each other."

Danny crossed his arms in annoyance. "Since when did you become a therapist? Wish-granting career not working out so well?"

Desiree looked offended. "I merely wished to open your eyes to the truth. Is that really so wrong?"

"Yeah, whatever. Save it for someone else. It won't prevent a free trip to the Ghost Zone, courtesy of the Fenton Thermos." Danny smirked at the ghost's frightened look. "Partner, if you would?"

"Of course," Sam replied with a matching smirk. "Here you are, partner."

Danny caught the thermos, latching onto Desiree before she could escape. "Thanks for the past couple days! They've been interesting!"

"No! You were supposed to let me go!" Desiree cried as she was caught in the swirling blue vortex. "You were supposed to be thankful! Ungrateful children!"

Danny snapped the lid on, changing back to human form and offering Sam his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's." She took it and they began walking back to the gym. "Are you alright?"

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "I'm just glad to be out of that bra."

Sam sighed. "Ah well. Freedom was nice while it lasted."

The thermos in Danny's hands suddenly rattled and they stopped to listen to the angry voices coming from within.

"Hey! Get on your own side! Your bulky armor is taking up more than your fair share!"

"Me? Your giant mass of hair is smothering me!"

There was the sound of metal scraping something and Desiree shrieked. "Do not touch my hair! No man may touch me!"

"I am no man! I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

"I know who you are! And I would much rather be me!"

"What is so great about being you?

"At least I have a real body! I do not need a mechanical manifestation to make me something more than I am."

"And I would much rather have an all powerful suit than some puny girl's body!"

"Who are you calling puny?? We'll just see about all powerful!"

Danny shook his head in amusement as Sam laughed. "Ghosts. They never learn."

There was a _poof_ within the thermos, followed shortly by a shriek. "NO! Skulker does not _do_ girl!"

The End!

Review and tell me how much you hated it. (smacks forehead) HOW! How did I manage to turn this, too, into a romance! HOW! One day I shall write something that can by no means be construed as romance! ONE DAY!

A HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favved, and put me on alert. It means so much to me! So thanks to dAnnYsGiRl777, sylenis, alienfreak2006, Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin, linkmaste, Me The Anon One, Deleila, Opt1mus, Raven of the Night676, heather0, phantomschica, passing4insane, SquirrelGirl13, Antanique010, Samantha Seldowitz, iolar abu, blindyourears, SMALLVILLE23, Phantom of a Rose, WhiteDragonWolf, UnderpRessure, ur1crazedupfruitloop, jessicajason, angel4u185, Oystiee, Galateagirl, Invader Johnny, Annabelle Carter, alow, dannynsam4ever, NowI'mHere, horseluver101, gothaplooza, Imaginary Whisper, Just call me Crazy!, crazybluephantom, Nocturnal Magic, Flashx11, Changes, GhostAnn, Ateehs, boredtodeath, PhantomGRL91, nativeNYer21, strange organized chaos, Mithlond88, look for the girl with the broken smile, Alithia, Ravyn Water, 3van3sc3nc3lov3r, crazyvi, flyingwolfatheart, hieilover666, Kuro-Nanashi, Lisa-24-7, LoVe is fLyInG aWaY, Maki-sama, Pen to Paper 257, PhantomGRL91, sodapop765, The Sole Survivor, TiLoCy- The Dark Tigress-AKA RENA, VeganDP-wolf, wfea, animesk8ergirl, Annabelle Carter, Centaurgurl08, Funkatron, jessicajason, Karaway, Kuro-Nanashi, macuser416, Mystech J, nodoubtrox, RIPKurdtcobain, titangirl894, and whirlgirl! You all rock my sox off! Wow that's a lot of names.


End file.
